A Date The Usual
by JayGreen1402
Summary: With all of his courage scraped together, Hiroto asks Midorikawa on a date, and he says yes! But what to do now...? Luckily, there are lots of people with good ideas where to go, will Midorikawa like it? HiroMido
1. Chapter 1

**HiroMido (5-a)**

It's in the middle of the night when Hiroto opens Midorikawa's door. For a while, he stays in the door, watching Midorikawa's chest move up and down as he sleeps, then he closes the door behind him slowly and moves up to the bed. Sitting down, he shakes the sleeping boy's shoulder. "Mido-kun, wake up," but he doesn't answer. "Midorikawa, wake up..!" Hiroto shakes his shoulder harder but still no response. So he leans over to his ear. "Midorikawa, this is an emergency, wake up!" and with these words, Midorikawa opens his eyes. "Wut? Is it morning already?" Hiroto shakes his head, "not yet, but I need your... Advice," he clearly doesn't get it. "What? Hiroto? What time is it?" his voice is sleepy and his eyes are barely open. "Ehm... Almost midnight.." "What?! What the hell are you waking me up for then?! Is there a fire or something?!" Midorikawa groans. "No but I need your help." He groans again. "Can't that wait until the morning?" "Not really.." "Fine then," he says and sits up. Rubbing his eyes he aks, "so what trouble are you in?" Hiroto looks unsure. "I ehm... I'm having a date with someone soon, but I have no idea how to do it..." Midorikawa frowns. "A date? Since when? With who? Why did you wake me up for this? At this hour? Me? I have even less experience with any kind of affection than you," Hiroto blinks a few times at all the questions and then tries to answer them. "With ehm... Ulvida, I asked her a few hours ago, when you were already asleep, I asked you because you seemed to be the right person I guess. Also probably you're the only one who wouldn't kill me when I woke you up at this hour." Midorikawa tilts his head at the statement, "and why wouldn't I?" Hiroto blushed a bit. "Because I am your best friend..?" he says unsure. Midorikawa taps his chin. "Hm... Fair enough for now, we'll see in the morning, first, case Ulvida-date-thing," he's wide awake. "First of all, what do you want to do?" Hiroto shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know, the usual Movie-Dinner one maybe? Or is that boring?" "Hmm," Midorikawa is in deep thoughts, "well, it's definitely not wrong but you might want to do something more special, it's Ulvida after all... Maybe you should show her something you never have..." "Wut? I don't understand." Hiroto shakes his head. "Well, a nice place in the hills maybe, with a view of the whole place, then make a picnic or something, girls like picnics, right?" Hiroto shakes his head again. "I have no idea, I have no idea about girls anyway," he chuckles, "some way it would be easier if she were a guy." Midorikawa's cheeks flush but he hides it. "Yeah, some way," he answers slowly. Hiroto looks down at him, then chuckles again. "What's so funny? Do I have something on my face?" "No, I just thought 'what if I would take you on a date, what I'd do then." Midorikawa clearly blushes now. "Oh, what would you do then?" he asks quickly, hoping Hiroto doesn't notice his red cheeks in the dark. Hiroto shrugs his shoulders, "donno, maye I'd take your advice and take you somewhere I haven't shown you yet," Midorikawa smiles. "But you have shown me almost everything here, you're the first person I met here." "True," Hiroto's lips twitch, "but who says I have shown you everything?" he half asks, half says with a smile. "I don't," is Midorikawa's answer. "But why are we talking about me now? Your date is with Ulvida, not with me," Hiroto nods. "Yeah... Hm.. So, I could do the regular Movie-Dinner but a special one is better, any other advice?" Midorikawa shakes his head, "not really, any other questions?" "What if it doesn't work out? What if I blow it? She'll hate me forever," Midorikawa laughs. "I don't think so, and you won't blow it," he adds with an assuring smile. "How can you know?" "I just know those things, you're a perfectly nice guy, cute, smart and funny, if you do it right, she'll love it, just make sure your hair is okay." Hiroto laughs. "Okay mister love-expert, I'll do my hair with extra care that day, alright?" "Alright, then nothing can go wrong," Midorikawa says and together they laugh until they lay on their backs. "We should quiet down, or we'll wake up everybody else and they'll kill us," Hiroto says. "Yeah," Midorikawa moves his hand slightly and it touches Hiroto's. He blushes at the slight touch and hopes Hiroto doesn't notice anything. But Hiroto does, at the moment he feels Midorikawa's hand touch his, his heart jumps. 'Should I tell him?' he thinks and bites his lip. He turns his head to Midorikawa. "Say Mido-kun," he says and Midorikawa turns his head to him. "Yes?" he gulps when sees how close they are, with their hands still touching, Midorikawa's skin heats up and he blushes again. "What if I told you the date wouldn't be with Ulvida, but with someone else?" Midorikawa frowns, "then I'd be confused, and depending on who the person is, I'd be mad at you for lying to me," is the answer. "What if I told you that the date would be with you?" "Ehm..." Midorikawa turns red. "I wouldn't be as mad as if it were anyone else, but the chance is small it'd actually be me so I'd probably laugh at you and you'd have to ask me again to show that it wasn't a joke." Hiroto frowns, "why would it be a joke?" Midorikawa looks away, "because you're too cute for that, I'm not good enough to be with you like that, like friends okay but lovers? No, you deserve better than me," the sudden stream of words even surprises Midorikawa himself. He didn't think he had the courage to say it. "Why wouldn't you be good enough for me?" Hiroto's voice is soft. "You deserve a whole lot better than a broken boy who doesn't know anything about love or anything that has to do with affection." A tear slips from the corner of his eye and Midorikawa swallows the sadness that's about to overtake him. "What do you mean? How could I not be able to love you?" "Like I said, it makes no sense with me I have no idea how to deal with any kind of love or affection." "I don't either, but that doesn't stop me from loving you, Mido-kun," Midorikawa turns red. "I-I don't understand, I thought you asked Ulvida..." "I lied, I came to your room to tell you but I couldn't bring myself to it so I made that up, to get your attention, to see any reaction from you, I know I shouldn't have lied to you and that was stupid but I had to find a way to tell you. Midorikawa I-" Hiroto's word flow is stopped by Midorikawa's finger on his lips. "So, just to be sure, you... Love me?" Hiroto nods slowly. Midorikawa smiles, "So, when is that date?"


	2. Chapter 2

HiroMido

A week after that, Hiroto knocked on Midorikawa's door at exactly 7 o'clock. "Mido-kun? Are you ready?" There was some stumbling before the door opened and Midorikawa stood there, very nervous. "Yes," he says, trying to shake the nerves off his shoulders. Hiroto smiles, "it'll all be okay." Midorikawa nods slowly, "y-yeah." Hiroto holds his hand out and Midorikawa takes it. He looks up at Hiroto, who doesn't seem nervous at all. "Where are we going?" he asks as they walk outside. "You really think I'll tell you?" Midorikawa shrugs his shoulders, "not really, just trying to make a conversation," Hiroto laughs, "okay then, try something else, what do you expect?" Midorikawa thinks deeply, "no idea, you don't seem nervous though, how come?" Now it's Hiroto's turn to think, "donno, guess I just think nothing can go wrong. Oh, wait," he stops. Reaching in his pocket, Hiroto pulls out a blindfold. "Huh? What are you-" Hiroto folds the fabric over Midorikawa's eyes and he can't see anything any more. "Hiroto?" he asks in a high voice. "I'm here, take my hand, I'll lead you," even more nervous, Midorikawa takes Hiroto's hand. After a while, Hiroto stops, "have we arrived?" "Not yet, but don't move, I have to pick up something, be right back." Hiroto says and Midorikawa hears his footsteps fade away. 'Should I take it off?' he thinks and touches the blindfold. 'No, I can't to that.' so he stays there, blind, in a place he doesn't know. Only now, Midorikawa feels how cold it is, wherever he is. 'But it was warm outside, so where am I?' at that moment, Hiroto returns. "I'm back, are you cold already?" "A bit..." "Thought so already," Hiroto says and Midorikawa feels something warm fall over his shoulders. "Thank you... Now, where are we? I'm very curious!" Hiroto laughs, "no need to worry, we're almost there." And indeed, a few minutes later, Hiroto undoes the blindfold. It takes a while for Midorikawa's eyes o adjust to the... Dark? Confused, he looks around. "Where... Oh," his eyes widen, they're in a cave, the walls are covered in paintings, no ancient paintings made by hunters or farmers, but by orphans. The kids from Sun Garden have been here for a trip years ago, when Hiroto and Midorikawa were still very little. "Wow Hiroto, how did you find this? I didn't even remember... It's, wow," Midorikawa is amazed and Hiroto smiles. "Thought that this was better than a movie," Midorikawa nods. "It's amazing," he turns his head to Hiroto, "how did you find this?" "I asked around for a bit, then Hitomiko-nee told me about this, I went to take a look with her and I was just as amazed as you are right now," he smiles. Midorikawa looks at him, and only then notices that the jacket he was wearing when he came to pick him up, is gone. Midorikawa looks at himself, he is wearing it. "Aren't you cold? I have your jacket," Hiroto shakes his head. "I'm fine," but Midorikawa sees the goose bumps on his arms. He touches Hiroto's arm, "no, you're cold," he says while taking the jacket from his shoulders and giving it to Hiroto. He thinks about protesting but realizes it doesn't make sense, so he takes the jacket and puts it on. "How did we even get here when we were so little?" Midorikawa frowns. "Hm... Don't know, I can't even imagine, a whole bunch of little kids and Hitomiko-nee, that must have been hard," Midorikawa laughs, "especially with Suzuno and Nagumo to run away and mess up." They both laugh and Hiroto holds Midorikawa's hand tight. "There's more to see, there are all kinds of corridors here, want to go take a look?" he asks. "Sure," Midorikawa smiles. Together, they walk through the endless caves. "This is so awesome, how do you know which way to go?" "Ehm... I don't," Midorikawa gulps. "Y-you don't?" Hiroto shakes his head, "no, but I do know that all these ways make circles and end up in main route." Midorikawa sighs in relief. "So, in theory, if I start running now, and you stay here, I'll end up next to you again?" Hiroto nods, "yeah, but I'd rather have you stay with me," he says as he wraps his arm around Midorikawa's waist. He blushes and looks up at Hiroto. His face looks even more pale in the soft light of the torches that are fixed to the walls. Hiroto smiles and strokes a hair from Midorikawa's face. "You're turning all red, Mido-kun," he says but Midorikawa only turns more red. He looks away, "yeah that's your fault," he mutters. "Oh, should I be glad about that or feel sorry for it?" Midorikawa shrugs his shoulders, "donno, maybe both, in a way." "Hm... Okay, both it is then." "Can I try it out?" Midorikawa suddenly asks. "Try out what?" Hiroto looks confused. "The corridors, if they really work in circles, I want to try it out." "Uh, yeah why not? Go ahead." "Okay, but you stay here right?" Hiroto smiles, "I stay here," and with these words, Midorikawa sets off running.


	3. Chapter 3 Ending

HiroMido

**Midorikawa's p.o.v.**  
As soon as I round the corner, I stop running and lean against the wall. What is going on? What is wrong with me? I blush at every touch and only looking at him makes the butterflies in my stomach flutter. Well, not really butterflies, the whole zoo down there. I had to get away for a minute, I'd gone crazy otherwise. Even though it's cold here, my body is on fire. If Hiroto saw me here, panting for air with red cheeks, I don't know what he'd think. I run a hand through my hair and remember his touch, the way his hand stroke my hair from my face. I just couldn't help the blush that keeps torturing my cheeks. I walk on but everything seems the same. Also, the road is straight, shouldn't it bend slightly to the left like it did when I walked with Hiroto? Maybe this is just a straight part.  
But it doesn't change, the road stays one vertical line leading to somewhere unknown. Did I take the wrong turn? I turn around but all I see is the same straight line, no turns at all. I keep walking and the strange feeling of being followed takes my body over. I turn around again, but nobody is there. "Hiroto?" my voice is high and bounties against the walls. "Hiroto?" I ask again, and again no answer. I look at the road in front of me, it should lead me to him, but for that, it should bend, which it doesn't. I walk on until I come to see something very strange, a cross section. Three ways that all lead to different places. "You were wrong, Hiroto," I mumble. But how do I solve this problem? I could take the left turn and hope I'll end up at where Hiroto is standing, but for some reason, I don't think that it'll work. I could walk straight ahead and hope for a new turn, but I don't think that'll happen either. So turn right or turn around. I want to go back to as soon as possible, so I make a 360 and run. I run because the feeling of being followed is still there, and it grows with every second that passes. "Hiroto?" I try again. "Hiroto!" no answer. I'm getting really scared now. My legs are burning and every muscle in my body is screaming for a stop but I keep running. Then I hear it, the voice is soft and small away but it's there. "Midorikawa?" my eyes widen and I speed up. "Hiroto!" I scream but my throat hurts. "Midorikawa are you there?" "I'm here!" I want to yell but my voice is gone. I stop and try to catch my breath. Breathe, breathe, breathe. As soon as I think I have my voice back, I open my mouth. "Hiroto!" my voice sounds raspy and my throat burns but the sound is there. I stand up straight and run again. I keep running and want to yell for Hiroto again when I bump into something. Or someone because before I can fall, an arm is wrapped around my waist. My skin heats up at the touch and I see the pale face in the light of the torches. "Hiroto!" I jump up and bury my face in his chest. "Where were you? It took so long so I went to take a look and I realized I was wrong about the roads here, I thought I lost you," he breathes then hugs me tight. "I was so worried, don't you ever do that again." I shake my head. "I'll stay right by your side," I look up and see the worry on his face fading away. I stand on my tiptoes and press my lips to his. His hands curl up on my waist before he kisses me back.  
The butterflies/zoo rise in my stomach and I know now that I don't ever want to lose him.  
After that, we go home, and get a FBI interview about everything from everyone. Luckily, Hiroto pulls me away after a while. I fall asleep curled up in his arms that night.


End file.
